Cobarde
by Jauca97
Summary: Los latidos de Garu podían escucharse a kilómetros. Sudor caía por su sien, y le hormigueaban las manos. Sentía las penetrantes miradas de todos, atentos a cada movimiento que el hacía. Cerro los ojos, intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor. Concentrándose en un solo objetivo, besar a Pucca… ONE SHOT


_Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece :'V_

 _N/A: Los personajes en mis fics son más grandes, a no ser que se indique lo contrario. En este, Pucca tiene doce, y Garu catorce._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tobe estaba listo y preparado para atacar a Garu.

Desde los arbustos, esperaba el mejor momento para sorprenderlo.

Ahí estaba el, sentado en el parque con sus tontos amigos, y su ridícula y fastidiosa noviecilla. Tan distraído, tan vulnerable. Era su oportunidad…

― ¡Garu, prepárate para sentir mi venganza!―grito mientras salía de su escondite secreto, dirigiéndose a Garu dispuesto a atacarlo.

El aludido levanto la mirada, y gruño, rodando los ojos. Cada maldito día.

Justo estaba por ponerse de pie e interceptarlo, cuando Pucca detuvo a Tobe de una sola patada, haciendo que este cayera fuertemente al suelo.

― ¡Auch! ¡Pucca, deja de entrometerte! ¡El asunto es con Garu no contigo!―le grito Tobe, frustrado.

―Cualquier asunto de Garu es asunto de Pucca también ―comento Ching. Tobe noto entonces que no solamente estaban la chica gallina y el chico exhibidor, también estaba la peli azul creída, el torpe de cabeza amarilla y el calvito que se creía filosofo (léase Ring Ring, Dada y Soso). Todos estaban sentados en forma de círculo, en el suelo.

― ¿Se puede saber que rayos están haciendo?―exigió Tobe, dejando un momento su venganza de lado, picado por la curiosidad de ver a todos juntos, algo que no era muy usual.

―Estamos jugando―contesto Dada.

― ¿Jugando?

―Verdad o Reto―agrego Soso.

Tobe tardo unos segundos en digerir lo dicho ― Y… ¿Cómo porque? ― pregunto desencajado.

― ¡Pues porque no hay mucho que hacer en esta patética aldea! ― respondió Ring Ring, hastiada de tanta pregunta absurda.

―Fue idea de Abyo―explico Ching

― ¡Es algo que leí en una revista!― se defendió el moreno

― ¿Y desde cuando tu lees?― lo ataco Ring Ring

― ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

― ¿Quieren callarse? ― demando Tobe― Garu, ¿Cómo es posible que te prestes para estas estupideces?

Garu solamente se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Al principio él se había negado y resistido, pero Pucca lo forzó a jugar. Y bueno, no había mucho que hacer contra eso. Además, debía admitir que se ponía interesante.

― ¿Quieres jugar?―lo invito Soso

― ¿Jugar? ¿Yo? ¡Ja, están dementes! ¡Jamás me rebajaría a jugar un juego tan estúpido! ¡Y menos con ustedes! Tengo mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo de esta manera tan ridícula…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― ¡Hazte más para allá, idiota! ¡Que no quepo! ― le exigió Tobe a Dada. Ya había pasado media hora, y los chicos aún estaban entretenidos jugando, incluido el, que a pesar de todo su discurso, se sentó y se quedó a jugar.

El juego transcurrió con normalidad. Preguntas intensas e indiscretas por partes de las chicas, retos ridículos y bizarros por parte de los chicos. El último turno le había tocado a Ching, quien reto a Abyo a durar diez segundos sin rasgar su camisa. Obviamente, el perdió el reto.

Ahora era el turno de Tobe.

Miro a Garu, pensando en el desafío perfecto para humillarlo. Luego, miro a Pucca, y se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió maliciosamente. Hola, venganza.

―Garu― comenzó. El ninja de coletas ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Tobe lo hubiera escogido, pues todos sus turnos pasados lo había retado a hacer cosas estúpidas― Te reto a que… ―ante la pausa dramática, Garu enarco una ceja. ¿Qué tontería seria esta vez? ― ¡Beses a Pucca en los labios! ― finalizo.

Garu abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. ¿Qué? ¿Era enserio?

Pucca también estaba sorprendida ante semejante reto de Tobe, pero sonrió emocionada. Ella sabía que Garu jamás se echaría para atrás ante un desafío, ¡no sería honorable!

―Esto se puso interesante―comento Abyo. Ching soltó una risita, Dada los miraba con cierta picardía, Dada lucia curioso, y Ring Ring aburrida. Odiaba cuando Pucca era el centro de atención.

―Vamos Garu, ¿o es que no te atreves? No me digas que eres… un _cobarde―_ lo tentó Tobe, saboreando la última palabra.

Garu lo fulmino con la mirada. Después, esta se desvió a Pucca, quien estaba frente a él sonriente, esperando.

Trago duro. No, no era un cobarde. No podía echarse para atrás, menos ante un absurdo reto de Tobe. Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran, aunque normalmente _ella_ era la que lo hacia después de perseguirlo por toda la aldea. Pero aun así, no era algo nuevo.

Un tonto y estúpido beso, y listo.

Lento y vacilante, comenzó a gatear hasta quedar frente a ella. Pucca lo miraba con expectación, y tras soltar una risita que le puso los pelos de punta, cerró los ojos.

Los latidos de Garu podían escucharse a kilómetros. Sudor caía por su sien, y le hormigueaban las manos. Sentía las penetrantes miradas de todos, atentos a cada movimiento que el hacía. Incluso Ring Ring, que fingía no estar interesada mirándose las uñas, pero sus ojos en realidad estaban atentos a la escena que se estaba dando frente a ella.

Cerro los ojos, intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor. Concentrándose en un solo objetivo, besar a Pucca…

… ¿QUE?

Pucca estaba ahí esperando, lista para recibir el beso de su amado, cuando sintió una corriente de aire pasar junto a ella. Abrió los ojos confundida, encontrándose solo con las miradas curiosas de sus amigos. ¿Y Garu?

―Huyo―contesto Abyo a su pregunta silenciosa.

―Lo sabía, Garu es un cobarde―sentencio Tobe burlándose, mientras se cruzaba de brazos de manera triunfante.

―Simplemente no quiere besarla, digo ¿Cuándo ha querido?―comento maliciosamente Ring Ring, principalmente para enfadar a Pucca.

―Cállate Ring Ring, Garu solo es tímido… ―trato de excusarlo Ching.

―Es un cobarde, y punto―volvió a recalcar Tobe.

Pucca le frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiro, decepcionada. Sin percatarse que desde la seguridad de un árbol cercano, cierto ninja escondido escuchaba cada palabra, bastante furioso.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya había caído la tarde.

Pucca regresaba de haber pasado el resto del día con Ching, visiblemente de mejor humor. Se dirigía hacia el restaurante cuando de repente sintió que alguien la jalaba bruscamente del brazo hacia unos arbustos.

Era Garu. Ella lo miro sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear sintió los labios de el chocar torpemente contra los suyos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Garu rompió el contacto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció.

Pucca se quedó un rato ahí parada, en estado de shock. Acaso… ¿Garu la había besado?

Todo paso tan rápido, ¿desde cuándo él era tan rápido?

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, que aun sentían el sabor del inesperado beso. Sonrió enormemente. ¡Garu la beso! ¡Garu la beso! Soltando una risita llena de felicidad, se regresó por donde venía corriendo y saltando, desesperada por contarle a Ching lo sucedido.

Oculto en las ramas de un árbol, Garu la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y de satisfacción, mientras inconscientemente sus dedos rozaban sus labios. Oh si, Tobe tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

Él no era un cobarde.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero les haya gustado esta humilde historia, algo extraña XD_

 _No olviden dejar sus guapos reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _He aquí algunos:_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Hola chica! Qué bueno que te gusto el songfic n_n Muchas gracias! Si, Garu es genial! Me alegra saber que lo he podido interpretar bien hasta ahora, es un logro para mi :'D Gracias por leer! Saludos_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Hola de nuevo! Haha que bueno que te encanto n_n Muchas gracias de verdad, lo aprecio bastante :') Aquí está la siguiente :D_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muchas gracias! n_n me hace feliz hacerte feliz :'D espero que esta igual sea de tu agrado :D_

 _También gracias a_ _ **maestrojgc**_ _y a_ _ **Lena Castle**_ _por leer y dejar su review, ya se los conteste, espero esta igual sea de su agrado!_

 _Cuídense, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
